Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the treatment of thin films comprising one or more metallic oxides, nitrides, oxynitrides or oxycarbides, and more especially such films deposited on a transparent substrate, notably of glass, by means of a technique using vacuum, either directly or through the intermediary of other films. The invention also concerns the application of this process to the production of panes.